


at the ocean

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, bad writing tbh it was right when i came back to writing, reposting it after some editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: It started at that ocean. At that seaside. This should end there, too.(reposting it after some editing)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	at the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I already published this months ago, but it was all lower case and on my phone, so I am here to post it again!  
> It's not my best work, but I am quite fond of this one. I wrote it for a friend on twt when I was doing some brainstorming on writing and it just happened, haha.  
> I ended up adding some stuff, but I didn't want to change much.  
> Ah, I swear it's fluff!  
> Also, excuse any mistakes, this was not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy it!

The first time Kuroo visited the ocean, it was with Kenma.

It was Kenma’s family who dragged Kuroo along and they were 13/12, maybe. It had been a short trip, just over the weekend and Kuroo had actually managed to convince Kenma to step on the sand with him – since Kenma refused to swim in the ocean.

Perhaps, Kuroo thinks, now, ten years later, that’s when he started falling in love with Kenma. How, on that day, as they stood at the seaside, Kuroo laughing at his best friend – who looked bothered by the sand – that he might have been harboring more than just friendship feelings for him. But that reality only hits him a few years later, when he has matured (or not) a bit more to understand those feelings he had for Kenma.

And now, here they are again, at the same beach they stood once together, ten years ago, this time just the two of them on a weekend getaway that Kuroo insisted that they both needed. Work has been stressful for Kuroo, and even though Kenma would never admit, he had been needing some getaway from his own business and schedule, too. So, when they arrived at the same beach they had already been once, Kenma has all types of questions inside his head.

Why here? of all the places they could go and visit, why go back to a beach, not even a good one, they had already visited once? Was it because Kuroo had been feeling nostalgic? Was it because it had been ten years already? He questions himself all in his head and watches Kuroo carefully, expecting the answers for the questions he hadn’t asked him yet.

“Kuro,” Kenma said quietly, as he sat down next to him at the end of the pier on the beach, the sunset long gone and their day off slowly dying off without them having done much.

“Hmm?” Kuroo answers back, his legs ranging off the pier as he stares into the black ocean, all colors from the day gone and replaced by the night. The moon shining over their heads with lamps close by, and Kenma stared at his boyfriend’s face when he sits down, mimicking his position.

Kuroo had always been an open book to him, and ever since they started dating five years ago, perhaps he thinks he can read him even easier now. But right now, Kuroo looks thoughtful, and kind of nervous, which doesn’t make sense to Kenma’s mind. They’re here to relax. They had spent an amazing day walking around, relaxing, Kenma mostly just doing whatever Kuroo wanted but enjoying nonetheless, and now this.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, being straight to the point. Over the years, they learned with each other how to communicate and how this was the key for their relationship to actually work. Kenma trusts Kuroo wholeheartedly and he knows the feeling is mutual. Which is why when they talk, they are open, honest and straight to the point. Tiptoeing around the issue only showed them several times how it just made things more confusing and could turn situations into misunderstandings quite easily. “Why did you choose for us to come here, after 10 years? Is there a special reason or are you just being a sentimental sap?”

Kuroo snorted and turned his head slightly to Kenma’s direction, giving him a small genuine smile, one reserve for Kenma only. Kenma softened at the sight and scooted closer to him, their sides touching but each of them on their own space.

“Yeah, there’s a reason,” he answered, after a few moments, both of them looking ahead at the blackness around the ocean. It was calming and the smell of salty water and sand was intoxicating to both of them at this point. “I think I realized I was in love with you when we both came here 10 years ago. I was so young, and so were you, but that was my first truly fun trip. You actually got on the sand with me, remember? It’s a memory I don’t think I’ll ever forget. Years later, it was when I held to this memory with such happiness that I realized how much love I could hold for you in my heart.”

Kenma turned his head at Kuroo, heart aching with love and tenderness for his own boyfriend. He had been in love with Kuroo for years, too, and he doesn’t know for certain if he was in love or not with him already when this trip happened, but he also holds this memory dearly to his heart. He would never say out loud, but it was a fun trip for him, too. Kuroo smiles then, brightly and unsure and looks back at Kenma, his eyes shining with tears that are about to come. Before Kenma can even ask if it’s just nostalgic feelings hitting him or is there something bothering him, Kuroo bets him to it.

“Kenma, I brought us here because I want to propose to you,” he says, hushed and it sounds so loud to Kenma’s ears in that moment that his breathing hitches for a second, but Kuroo continues. “Because 10 years ago, this became the moment I fell in love with you. Would you make this now the moment we got engaged?”

Kuroo’s eyes are shining, brighter than any star or even the moon, with tears unshed and happiness and unsureness swimming through them. Kenma’s own eyes fill with tears, his whole face softening at once and a lump growing on his throat. He chokes on the air and launches himself at Kuroo at once, hugging him with such force and love he cannot even muster to describe.

It’s between quiet tears and trembling that he manages to whisper a softly _yes_ , only to have Kuroo hugging him with such force, tenderness and love that overwhelms both of them. Kenma thinks he might have let out a sob, but he can’t bring himself to care. Kuroo has seen him on his best and worst, and if he proposed, then he won’t mind any more of this. Kenma won’t mind any of this from Kuroo, either.

Because it’s who they are. Truly, passionate and open with each other. With a mutual trust, a strong friendship and beautiful love who bloomed between them. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispers between them, and even with the ocean moving and splashing and the world happening around them, it was the loudest thing Kenma heard in that moment.

“I love you, _Tetsu_ ,” he whispers back, his face hiding in his _fiancé_ ’s chest. He hears Kuroo chuckling softly and hiding his face in his hair, probably embarrassed of the nickname. It was only for him, only Kenma could call Kuroo that.

 _We might have to get married here_ , Kuroo thinks quietly but doesn’t bring it up. Kenma would probably throw him on the water if he did so. With that, he only inhales to Kenma’s sweet shampoo and smiles softly to himself. No matter where he is, he’s always at home if he’s with Kenma, his _heart_.

Whoever passes by, see two men hugging each other at the end of a pier, legs hanging off it, under a full moon and the bright stars. Perhaps it means nothing to a stranger passing by, but it’s everything to the men at the end of the pier. It’s their love shifting, nurturing, evolving even more, even though they thought it was impossible. Where something once could have started, where feelings once bloomed, now it’s where this part of their relationship ends to start a new one. A bigger one. It’s the day they say yes to an uncertain future, but one they promise to walk side by side, with trust and love. It’s everything for them. And it’s another memory neither of them would ever forget, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I'm not very good at writing kuroken but I love this ship anyway  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> (come yell at me on twt i promise you i am nice @owlhashira)


End file.
